Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display panel, a display module and a display method thereof, and a display device.
With the rapid development of display technology, liquid crystal display (LCD) is widely used in various electronic equipments because of its low power consumption and other characteristics. LCD display module is an important part of the liquid crystal display, therefore, structural composition and operating manners of the LCD display module are widely concerned in the industry.
The display module in the prior art mainly includes a display panel, a backlight module and a flexible circuit board. A driving circuit is provided on the display panel, and a signal line for connecting a host with the driving circuit is provided on the flexible circuit. In this structure, the host sends a display signal to the driving circuit through the signal line, and the driving circuit sends the display signal to the display panel, such that the display panel display an image. Here, the display signal includes pixel information of an image to be displayed and timing information when the signal is displayed and so on.
The prior art has at least the following disadvantages:
In the existing display module, the host needs to send the display signal to the driving circuit through the signal line, while the signal line is provided on the flexible circuit board, which causes a relatively large area of the flexible circuit board. For example, taking MIPI (Mobile Industry Processor Interface) protocol as an example, when the resolution reaches WQHD (i.e., the resolution is 2560×1440), the host needs to transmit the display signal to the driving circuit through 10 pairs of differential signal lines, thus the signal lines may occupy a large area of flexible circuit board.